Falsch verbunden
by Dairyu
Summary: Was wirklich geschah, damit Saruman in Saurons Dienste trat ...


Autorin: Heru

Genre: Quark

Disclaimer: Dafür kann man doch keine Urheberrechtsklage erwarten, oder?

Inhalt: Was wirklich geschah, damit Saruman in Saurons Dienste trat ...

Anmerkung: Ab und an piesacken mich diese fiesen Ideen, die man gemeinhin unter dem Begriff Parodie einordnet. Hier sind mal wieder meine Nazgûl mit mir durchgegangen.

Falsch verbunden

"Oh, verflucht!"

Ein wütender Schrei hallte durch die obersten Zimmer des Orthanc und ließ die dienstbaren Geister des Zauberers Saruman in Deckung gehen. Sie hatten auch allen Grund dazu, denn Nachlässigkeiten erzürnten Saruman recht heftig – besonders wenn es um eine ganz bestimmte Sache ging.

"Ihr Strolche habt schon wieder nicht richtig Staub gewischt", tönte Sarumans Stimme und überschlug sich fast.

Der Grund für Sarumans Wut befand sich genau in der Mitte des großen Raumes, in dem der Zauberer seine Kostbarkeiten aufbewahrte. Auf einem dunklen Sockel thronte ein geschliffener Kristall – und wurde von einer Staubschicht gekrönt, die mindestens drei Stunden alt war.

Saruman schnaubte.

Es war immer dasselbe.

Auf niemanden war mehr Verlass.

Kopfschüttelnd nahm er einen Zipfel seines Mantels und strich damit liebevoll über den schwarzen Schatz, den er sein eigen nannte, und den er mit großer Sorgfalt behandelte.

Kritisch beäugte Saruman den Palantír. Eigentlich sollte er dankbar sein, wenn seine flegelhafte Dienerschaft nicht Staub wischte; so befanden sich immerhin keine dicken Fingerabdrücke auf dem Kleinod, die er mühevoller hätte entfernen müssen, als ein wenig Staub.

Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis der Säuberung, wandte der Zauberer sich der eigentlichen Tätigkeit zu, die ihn in das Turmzimmer geführt hatte. Er spürte das erwartungsvolle Kribbeln in seinen Eingeweiden, als er sich über den Palantír beugte und konzentriert die Lippen zusammenkniff.

Angestrengt starrte Saruman in die runde, dunkle Kugel. Es kostete ihn immer ein wenig Mühe, die richtige Frequenz zu finden; es wurde einfach zu viel dummes Zeug gesendet. Welcher gestandene Zauberer hatte schon Interesse an "Mittelerde sucht den Superhobbit" oder Sachen wie "Big Balrog"?

Also bitte, da gab es gehobenere Formate.

Der Elben-Äther – Sarumans favorisierter Sender – bot einiges, wenn auch die Bildqualität meist sehr zu wünschen übrig ließ. Nun ja, der Orthanc-Palantír war nicht mehr auf dem neusten Stand der Technik. Er konnte empfangen – und senden. Letzeres war heutzutage absolut unüblich und wurde zum Glück von den modernen Empfangsgeräten auch nicht mehr geleistet, denn so konnte keiner dem Zauberer auf die Schliche kommen – er hatte seinen wundersam im Keller entdeckten Palantír nämlich nicht angemeldet.

Saruman schmunzelte ob der feinen Ironie: der weiße Zauberer sah – schwarz!

Also, was sollte er sich beschweren, wenn er das eine oder andere Detail nur erahnen konnte. Besser er erregte keine Aufmerksamkeit, wollte er die Geheimen Elbischen Zaubererjäger nicht auf den Plan bringen, die Sündern wie ihm auf den Leib rückten und ihm im schlimmsten Fall seinen Palantír stillegen würden. Er wusste von Kollegen – und die hatten nicht einmal Bildübertragung genossen – die in Nacht- und Nebelaktionen entlarvt worden waren. Man hatte ihnen diskret nahegelegt, getarnt nach Osten zu verduften, falls ihnen etwas an ihrem Ruf gelegen sein sollte.

So wurden Legenden geboren.

Saruman hingegen beabsichtigte keineswegs auf solchem Weg zur Legende zu werden. Er wollte doch nur dann und wann ein paar hübsche Elben begutachten – bei Tanz und Spiel, Gesang und feingeistigen Betätigungen und ... na, was Elben privat halt so taten.

Er starrte noch ein bisschen intensiver in den glänzenden Kristall, hielt sein Gesicht ganz nahe an die Oberfläche. Diesmal benahm das Teil sich komisch. Immer wenn der Zauberer glaubte, den gewünschten Sender erwischt zu haben, sprang das Bild einfach weiter.

Saruman murmelte vor sich hin. Er war heute offenbar zu unkonzentriert. Das Zappeln der Bilder machte ihn ganz konfus; aber er würde keinesfalls aufgeben, auch wenn er die halbe Nacht brauchte.

Saruman blinzelte, fluchte und blinzelte.

Da!

Endlich, endlich empfing er etwas und stieß ein erleichtertes Keuchen aus. Einen Moment hatte er die Befürchtung gehegt, der Palantír wolle seinen Geist aufgeben; dabei war es heutzutage ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit einen anderen zu ergattern.

Huh?

Der Palantír blinkte am unteren Rand einmal verdächtig. Das hatte er zuvor noch nie getan.

Saruman rief sich eilig die "Anleitung zur Bedienung der Fernempfangs- und Sendeeinheit made in Eldamar" in Erinnerung. Sein Sindarin war etwas eingerostet, aber es reichte.

Einmal Blinken am unteren Rand hieß ... Bild und Ton gesendet?!

Aber nein!

Wie war das passiert? Warum hatte der dusselige Palantír etwas gesendet? Er sollte doch nur knackige Elben zeigen!

Das hieß ja ...

Eilig versuchte der Zauberer die Verbindung zu unterbrechen. Hatte er den ahnen können, dass ein anderer Palantír in Betrieb genommen worden war? Die letzten ihrer Art vergammelten doch unerkannt in irgendwelchen Kellern oder Türmen.

Noch bevor Saruman vollkommen überrumpelt einen Entschuldigungsspruch für falsche Verbindungen murmeln konnte, entdeckte die Gegenseite ihr Interesse für den verlegenen Zauberer.

Und ...

Oh, bei Eru! Es war die mit Abstand heißeste Übertragung, die Saruman in seinem Leben je gesehen hatte – leider fehlte ihr jegliche stimulierende Grundlage.

"Ups, Verzeihung", stammelte der Zauberer nervös, als die Gegenstelle das Bild schärfer stellte. Hektisch versuchte er die Frequenz zu wechseln, aber der verfluchte Palantír gehorchte nicht.

Vermaledeites Ding! Saruman spürte plötzlich den unbändigen Drang, das Teil aus dem Orthanc zu werfen, damit sich andere damit herumärgern konnten.

Sarumans Wut auf den Palantír verrauchte allerdings schnell, denn das, was seine nicht mehr ganz so guten Sehnerven kurz zuvor als zuckendes Inferno ausgemacht hatten, näherte sich als flammendes Oval, welches sich bei genauem Hinsehen als feuriges Auge entpuppte. Es schaute ausgesprochen wütend drein.

"Welcher Wurm wagt es!" donnerte eine tiefe Stimme aus dem Palantír, die Saruman veranlasste, zwei Schritte zurückzuweichen.

"Äh", war alles, was ihm auf die Schnelle einfiel.

Das Auge wurde schmal, zeigte einen nachdenklichen Ausdruck, kam noch näher – vielleicht braucht es eine Sehhilfe, schoss es dem Zauberer durch den Kopf – und Saruman fand sich mit einer pechschwarzen Pupille konfrontiert, die unanständig senkrecht stand.

"Äh", begann er wenig originell zum zweiten Mal.

"Na, wenn das keine Ü b e r r a s c h u n g ist", flötete das Auge süffisant und rollte das R dabei so heftig, dass Saruman eine Gänsehaut bekam. "Unser Oberzauberer. Solltest du nicht damit beschäftigt sein, die Gefahren auszuloten, die Erus Schöpfung so drohen könnten. Immerhin wäre es ja nicht das erste Mal, dass ich nach der Weltherrschaft greife. Aber nein, der werte Herr betreibt Indiskretionen, die selbst vor meinem Turmzimmer keinen Halt finden."

"S- S- Sauron", stotterte Saruman über alle Maßen entsetzt. Er hätte den Gerüchten mehr Glauben schenken sollen, die besagten, dass die neun Leichentücher bei ihrer Eroberung Minas Ithils vor geraumer Zeit auch einen Palantír in die Finger bekommen hatten. Sicherlich waren sie damit Hals über Kopf zu ihrem Chef gerannt und der hatte die Vorzüge des alten Geräts natürlich sofort erkannt.

Saruman biss sich gedanklich in den Allerwertesten.

"Gebieter!" klang es samtweich, aber sehr bestimmt zurück.

"Verzeihung?" wagte Saruman zu fragen, denn er begriff nicht so ganz.

Der genervte Seufzer, den die Gegenseite ausstieß, ging mit einem Kranz kleiner Rauchwölckchen um das Auge einher.

"Du wirst mir dienen, Zauberer, oder die GEZ erhalten einen anonymen Hinweis auf deine Sehgewohnheiten, denn deine blasse Nase beweist mir, dass du Dreck am Stecken hast. Und du solltest die Wild-Zeitung nicht vergessen ..."

Saruman schluckte laut.

Na fabelhaft – und das alles nur, weil er seine Hormone nicht immer im Griff hatte. Entrüstet wollte er ablehnen, aber da tauchte vor seinem geistigen Auge eine Schlagzeile auf, die das restliche Blut aus seinem Gesicht weichen ließ. Nein, er konnte vieles ertragen, aber ein kompromittierender Artikel in der Boulevardpresse wie "Berühmter Zauberer beim Palantieren erwischt"? Nicht auszudenken!

Saruman wand sich.

Mit den Zaubererjägern würde er irgendwie umgehen können; seines Wissens nach hatte noch niemand versucht, sie zu bestechen. Es gab auch die Möglichkeit, sie in den Tiefen des Turmes verschwinden zu lassen oder auf seine guten Beziehungen zu der alten Schachtel in Lorien zu bauen.

Aber die Macht der Presse ...?

Sie zu unterschätzen wäre sträflich und fatal.

Einige Minuten knirschte Saruman mit den Zähnen, er wollte wenigsten den Schein wahren und nicht mit fliegenden Fahnen zum Feind überlaufen.

Doch allmählich zeigte das Auge Ungeduld.

"Nun, Zauberer?" grollte es aus der Kugel, und wäre die Situation nicht so unangenehm gewesen, hätte Saruman die erstklassige Tonübertragung genossen, die das Turmzimmer bis in den hintersten Winkel ausfüllte.

"Ich habe nicht ewig Zeit, ich bin nackt und es zieht."

Saruman japste nach Luft und hustete, bis ihm die Tränen kamen.

"Ja, mein Gebieter", brachte er halb erstickt hervor, "ich bin mit diesem Augenblick Euer ergebenster Diener bis in Ewigkeit."

Und damit besiegelte der ehrwürdige Zauberer sein Schicksal als Doppelagent mit der Lizenz zum Lügen und Betrügen. Es nützte ihm auch nichts, dass er bei seinem Schwur die Finger gekreuzt hielt.

Er würde als Banause in die Geschichtsbücher Mittelerdes eingehen.

Was dazu führte, behalten wir natürlich diskret für uns ...

Dieses absolut nicht ernstzunehmende Textchen wurde unter anderem von der Tatsache inspiriert, dass ich keinen Palantír, pardon Fernseher, besitze und es immer aufs Neue bestätigen muss.

Heru im Januar 2007


End file.
